


Say Love, 'Cause We Got All the Time in the World

by Breanie



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22425370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breanie/pseuds/Breanie
Summary: Newt and Tina are getting ready for Christmas of 2006 when Rolf and Luna come over to share some exciting news.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Rolf Scamander, Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander
Comments: 5
Kudos: 73





	Say Love, 'Cause We Got All the Time in the World

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes:
> 
> I wrote this little drabble back in 2018 as a Christmas present for a friend. She absolutely loves Newtina and ships them above all others. She asked me to write a little drabble about them and while I do adore them and their cuteness, I have trouble writing about people I don't love the way I do Hinny. I found this on my computer and decided it was time to post it, even though it is now January and two years later.
> 
> To Heather: This one is for you! Even though I didn't use the song you were thinking of, I used the title. 
> 
> Thank you and please review!

**Newt sat in front of the fire, a warm knitted blanket over his legs as Mauler the Kneazle happily sat in his lap.** He rubbed the animal gently behind the ears as he stared into the flames, seemingly lost in thought.

"Tea, Newt?"

He glanced over at his wife, who had startled him from his thoughts and smiled kindly, accepting the tea cup as she sat on the sofa next to him and one of their other Kneazles, Hoppy jumped up into her lap.

"Thanks," he said gratefully, blowing on the hot tea.

"One of the baby nifflers got into your coin purse again," Tina said in exasperation. "I put him back in his cage with his brothers, but he left a trail of sickles behind, so who knows how many he still has in his pockets."

Newt smiled at her. "Mischief makers."

She snorted into her tea. "And then some."

He sighed and leaned his head back against the cushion. "I heard there's a new flock of Thunderbirds in Arizona… maybe we should take a little trip?" he suggested, his voice hopeful.

Tina smirked at him from beneath her lashes. Her eyes the same fire in dark water that had drew him in so many years ago were watching him. "You just want to bring another animal home."

"Me?" he asked in surprise, feigning shock.

Tina leaned over and kissed his cheek. "We can talk about going to Arizona, but after the Christmas holidays."

Newt beamed at her as a loud knock sounded on the front door. Tina rose from her spot to answer it, smiling brightly.

"Rolf!"

"Hi, Grandma!" Rolf exclaimed, kissing her cheeks and picking her off the ground to swing her in a circle and making her laugh. "Surprise!"

Newt ushered Mauler to get down, standing up with a big grin on his face. "Did you just get back?"

Rolf nodded, his hand in the petite blonde's hand next to him. "We did. Hi, Grandpa!" He came into the living room and hugged Newt tightly as Luna bent down to greet Hoppy, Milly, and Mauler.

"Hello, Grandpa Newt," Luna said brightly, standing up to kiss his cheek. She did the same with Tina who was now ushering them forward to have a seat.

"How was your trip?" Tina asked.

"Eventful," Rolf said with a laugh, taking Luna's hand in his and kissing her fingers as she sat next to him on the sofa.

Tina moved to sit back next to her husband. Tucking her silver hair behind her ear. "We want to hear all about it."

Newt nodded, reaching for his own wife's hand and gently rubbing his thumb over the back. "We heard about the new find! Luna, you believe it's a mix between a Hippogriff and a griffin? That's absolutely fascinating! The photos you sent were amazing! Tina and I couldn't stop talking about her."

Luna smiled brightly at him. "I think so. Rolf and I took care of her in Poland. She was calm and beautiful. We named her Helga."

Tina grinned, linking her fingers with her husband's as she watched her grandson watch his wife, a happy smile on his face and his eyes, the same bright blue as his grandfather's, were wide in love. She couldn't imagine a more perfect match for their Rolf than the lovely young war heroine.

Newt's eyes danced in excitement as Rolf and Luna told them all about the trip to eastern Europe and how they had worked together to research the plants and species in the area. Luna was a well-known naturalist and Rolf had become a magizoologist, like his grandfather. Together they made quite the team.

Tina squeezed Newt's hand lightly as she stood up. "Would you two like some tea?"

Luna nodded and Tina used her wand to call the tea forward as she listened to her grandson talk.

"So, where are you off to next, then?" Newt asked, his eyes twinkling at the thought of an adventure. "Tina and I were just discussing taking a trip to Arizona. There's a new flock of Thunderbirds there! You know it was because of a Thunderbird that I met her in New York City back in 1926."

Rolf rolled his eyes. "I know, Grandpa, and you were slow on the uptake and took a billion years to tell her how you felt!"

Luna chuckled. "He was taking his time, Rolf, there's nothing wrong with that."

"Besides, Newt always gets it wrong. We didn't meet because of the Thunderbird, we met because his niffler got loose in the bank!"

"And then she arrested me!" Newt exclaimed, his eyes dancing in glee. "She was magnificent and a had a little mustard stain on her lip. I thought she was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen, and have seen since."

Tina grinned and kissed his cheek. "It took him fifty years to say that."

Rolf laughed. "Nah, I know the story about salamander eyes. You two have been hopelessly in love my entire life. It's what I hope to have with Luna when I'm your age."

Luna smiled and linked her fingers through her husband's. "We will," she said, kissing his cheek. "Rolf and I actually have a little announcement to make. We won't be returning to eastern Europe after the holidays."

"Oh? Are you all finished with your work there, Luna?"

She shook her head, a bright smile on her face. "Not at all! In fact, I just sent over some new plants and seeds to my friend Neville for him to see what he can make of them. But Rolf and I bought a house near Ottery St Catchpole and closer to Dad."

"Xenophilius is a bit lonely since he says I married his Luna, as he says I keep taking her out gallivanting on these wonderful adventures without him, but he's looking forward to having us as neighbours."

Tina nodded, smiling brightly. "I can see that. He thinks highly of you, Rolf."

Rolf smiled. "I know. X is great and we get along famously. I wish Dad would come around more about my job and about Luna."

"Your father doesn't understand animals the way you do," Newt said stubbornly, thinking about his son. "He says that I don't know the difference between the dangerous ones and the safe ones, but that's not true! They just need the respect and love of those around them."

Rolf nodded. "He's disappointed that I didn't become an Auror. And I know technically I should be going to see them first to give them this Christmas news, but Luna and I both agreed that we wanted you two to be the first to know."

"Tell us what, dears?"

Rolf wrapped his arm around Luna's shoulders and placed his other hand over her stomach. "We're pregnant."

Newt's eyebrows shot up and his mouth parted in awe. Tina squealed in delight and kissed her husband's open mouth. "Newt, a great-grandbaby!"

Luna grinned, kissing her husband. "Twins actually."

Tina jumped to her feet, her hand still clasped in Newt's, who was pulled up with her, and they hugged them tightly, kissing them in earnest as Luna explained how they were having boys due in April and who they had already decided would be named Lorcan and Lysander.

By the time they left, Newt was still in shock as he helped his wife clean up the tea.

"What are you thinking, honey?"

Newt simply grinned at her. He tugged her into his arms, tucking her head under his chin and held her close, his hands running up and down her back in contentment. Tina wrapped her own arms around him, breathing in his scent of grass, citrus soap, and something that was just distinctly him, wild and sweet, and simply Newt. They stood like that for a few moments, just holding each other in contentment.

Then Newt pushed her back to look into her eyes and he kissed her softly. His soft lips on hers and even after all these years, it still felt like the first time. She framed his face with her hands and kissed him deeply.

"I love you," he whispered, kissing her nose and making her laugh.

"I love you too."

"I never thought we'd have so much time to be together and I'm sorry it took so long for me to work up the courage to… you're still the most magnificent creature I've ever laid eyes on and you make me so happy."

Tina blushed and kissed him again. "And now we're going to be great-grandparents! Did you ever imagine?"

"Never. You know I only saw you."

Tina wrapped her arms around him again. "And I you."

Their lips met once more for a soft kiss and Newt gently brushed his thumb down her cheek. "You know what a great house-warming gift would be?" At his wife's odd look, he grinned widely. "Three baby nifflers."

Tina laughed. "That should give them some practice for the twins."

Newt smirked. "Plus free babysitters for us while we go off to play with the Thunderbirds."

She grinned and then her eyes narrowed. "Newt, we don't have room in this house for a Thunderbird."

Her husband only winked at her, whistling as he headed back into the living room, a big smile on his face.

And Tina sighed as she watched him. It was nice to think that some things never changed.

She made herself a mental note to see what kind of add-ons they could make to the menagerie downstairs. She knew her husband too well — there was no way they'd make it to Arizona and back without a new magical creature.

And she wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
